Fireborn
by Mandy626
Summary: AU After Francis' death, Lola flees from the castle with her son and Kenna by her side. They didn't expect to be attacked and become vampires while on the road. First chapter is about how they became vampires, after that, it will be set in the 21st century. Told from Kenna's POV.


**1560**

I was 17 at the time, innocent, naive, I was just a child. Francis had died, an ear infection they say. He was too weak to be a king, too young, or at least that's what they believe in the 21st century. Perhaps it was true, after all, everything before that night became such a blurr.

At the mention of the king's death, Lola had to take her child and run away. She couldn't risk staying at the castle, Mary would never reject her or threaten her but considering she had no heir, Mary had no power in France and besides, a castle is no place for bastards and mistresses anyway. I'm one to know. I tried to reason with her, but deep down, I knew she couldn't stay.

My husband, Bash was away at the time, – as usual – I knew he wasn't going to return home this week –you'd think he'd want to at least mourn his brother before getting back on business–, so I decided to go with Lola and little John, I could return afterwards. I just wanted to spend more time with her, Greer left after being disgraced, Aylee was murdered and Mary... She has changed, she's not the same girl I knew before that whole mess. Lola was the only one left. Without her, I was alone, lost in the middle of judgemental and bragging noblewomen. Bash helped... when he was there, which didn't happen much at all. He was too loyal to his country and he didn't care about my shallow needs. Our marriage was doomed from the start, and yet, I still loved him with all my heart, and even after everything we've been through, we always found our way back. We were so different but we loved each other. The bastard, and the mistress, who knew ? Sometimes, I find myself closing my eyes, trying to remember him, trying to remember his face and the time we spent together. I can see him standing next to me, like it was yesterday. Like a dream from my past that I can never forget, no matter how much I tried.

It was a cold winter night, I rested my forehead againt the window, feeling the cold breeze of the night on my face and gazing upon the million of silver stars in the sky. Lola and the baby were fast asleep when we entered the bloodwood. Perhaps I should've said something at that moment, we weren't allowed to go through the woods, we should've stuck to the road, maybe it could've changed our future. It's funny how the smallest of things can make a difference.

If I had said something, I wouldn't be here today, I would've been dead, I would've had a family, I would've had Bash by my side, I would've stayed as Mary's lady and friend, I would've stayed at the french court, maybe even found what I was looking for. Now, I just feel like I lost a whole part of my life, which is ironic considering I lived more years than most creatures on earth.

I was scared that night, it was dark, cold, and everything was clouded with heavy fog, we couldn't even see the road and I remember that it was too quite as we got deeper and deeper into the bloodwood. I could feel someone watching us, but what was it ? who was it ? I didn't see anything or anyone, and I still don't know what or who it was after all these years.

All I know is that right after that, there was a strange taste in my mouth, my vision was blurry and my eyelids felt heavy but I forced myself to stay awake as long as I could, I knew there was someone there, I wanted to scream but there was no sound coming out of my mouth. Finally, when I couldn't fight back that state of deep exhaustion, I let myself close my eyes, ignoring what's going around me. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache, the sun was shining and we weren't in the carriage anymore, it was a small and dirty cave. All I could think of was this feeling of hunger suddenly taking over me, I didn't even realise Lola was laying next to me still unconscious. I was so hungry, I litterally couldn't think about anything other than that, and then there was than smell. Blood. It was salty, metallic and it drove me crazy. I held my head between my hands and pressed my fingertips to my temples, trying to forget about this weird crave.

"Lola, Lola wake up. We-we lost the carriage." I said shaking her arm.

"What ? Where-where are we ? and what's this smell ?"

"I-I have no idea. I think it's blood. Do you smell it too ?"

"Blood doesn't have a... Kenna ?" Lola asked looking around her.

"What is it ?"

"Kenna where is my son ? Where is John ?" Her voice was shaking, as she got up looking everywhere for him.

"I don't know I just-I just woke up." I said following her.

"This is not happening, this is not happening." She kept repeating.

"WHERE IS MY SON ?" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wasn't there, no one was there.

"Lola come on we have to look for him, he's probably just out there somewhere and Oh my god what is going on with your face ?" She was angry, and her face looked weird frightening, it didn't look human at all, what was happening to us.

"My son is missing and you're worried about my face ?" Lola screamed angrily.

"No I just-never mind I just, I... There's really something wrong Lola. I don't know what happened to us but this is strange."

"Just shut up Kenna, I can't hear myself think." She squeezed her eyes tightly.

As for me it was like I wasn't even there, it was like that smell embalmed all the air, I wanted it. Now. Ignoring Lola's calls I walked out of the cave following the smell, I could feel it, it was so close. And I craved it. I craved blood.

When I finally got out, I could see our carriage there, it was in a bad shape and the driver was bleeding, he was barely breathing. All my attention was concentrated on the blood. I needed it right now. I got closer to him and before I could realise it I bit him. My first taste of blood. It was euphoric. That feeling of power was indescribable, I have never felt anything like it before. It was even better than sex.

Lola was behind me, she was almost mesmerized. When she got out of her daze she pulled me off of the driver by my hair.

"What the hell is happening with us ?" She then turned to face the almost dead driver and shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Where is my son ? Tell me now."

"He said he would be better with him."

The driver said taking his last breath.

"Who said that ? Who said that ?" She asked shaking him again but with no luck.

"Lola stop." I said wiping my mouth, I couldn't believe what I just did.

"Who said that ?" She kept asking.

"Lola he's not going to answer you, he's gone."


End file.
